User blog:AtombyAdam/Starfire vs. Blaze
Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Princesses are a lands pride and joy, and take responsability for their country, like their king and queen. While most princesses are known for being damsels in distress, there are those who take the action to their own hands. Boomstick: Like with Starfire, Tamaranian Princess, and co-founder of the Teen Titans. Wiz: Amd Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Sol Dimensions and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out qho would win a DEATH BATTLE Star-fire's into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Kory Anders, or Princess Koriand'r , was the second eldest sister of three siblings of a royal family on the planet Tamaran. Boomstick: Y'know a backstory is depressing when your the middle of 3 siblings. Wiz: Planning to take full responsabilty as queen, her older sjster Kormand'r seemed ready to take the thrown. But, a childhood illness crippled her tamaranian abilities. Boomsticks: She was not worthy! And ol' kory took her place instead. Wiz: Bitter about her sister being chosen over her, Kormand'r ran, and allied herself with The Citadel. An empire that has invaded 90% of the Vega system. '' '''Boomstick: The same Citadel that had a few runs in with the lantern corps... so, uh yeah... And alligning herself with Citadel, and invaded Tamaran. But to ensure safety of his people, the king threw away his own daughter to the Citadel as a peace treaty. I know your doing for peace, but cmon, shes your daughter. You dont have to be a deadbeat dad. That's my stepfather's job.' Wiz: The king likely didnt know what to expect, as Koriand'r was both tortured, and sexually abused by the citadel for 6. Straight. Years. Until both sisters were kidnapped and experiemented by the Sions. Boomstick: Cause, why the hell not !? The Sions used them as guinea pigs for their experiement on Tamaranian, they tested to see how much energy they can absorb before exploding into a pile of alien guts. Wiz: Forutnately, The Citadel invaded, to free Kormand'r. As the battle between The Sions and the Citadel, Koriand'r freed herself, and fled (*Pop Up: Korand'r did help free her sister, but being so grateful, Korimand'r lashed out and had her strained for execution*) Wiz: Soon, she would find herself on the planet earth, where zhe would make a faithful encounter with the former sidekick of batman, Robin. Robin: (*gets cuffs off*) There.. now maybe we can be-'' ''(*And Robin kissed by Starfire, before shoving him to the ground*) Starfire: If you don't wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone. Boomstick: Yeah, it was a rough start. Wiz: Soon, Korande'r would help form a team known as The Teen Titans. Some would say, a family away from home. Boomstick: Amd she would protect earth under the superhero alias, Starfire. (*Cues: Unknown theme*) Wiz: Thanks to her tamaranian physiology, Starfire proved to be am incredibly reliable asset to the titans. ' '''Boomstick: She's super strong, super fast, and super tough. she can fly through the air, learn laguages through lip contact, amd can fire beams of ultra violet energy. Wiz: These ultra violet rays are her starbolts. a somewhat gift given to her by the psion experiments. and she has two dkfferent methods of firing them. through her eyes, and through her hands. Trivia - Thd connection between Starfire and Blaze is that they are princesses of parrallel planet/universe with powers to generate their own energy (fire and ultra violet) and bottle eachother for supremacy. And despite their appearence, and are powerful warriorz of their respective races - This is the first time AtombyAdam is using a sonic character - This is the first time AtlmbyAdam is using a DC comics character - This is also the first time AtombyAdam will be somewhat composate characters in a debate. Reason for this is because I wanted a form or way of debating this matchup, where it doesnt appear as a stomp for either side. But to also show their full potential in power. -- Blaze will be scaled to sonic, and Starfire will be scaled to an extent to wonder woman Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AtombyAdam Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles